Identity
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: IyYYH.Kagome has a secret that no on in Fuedal Era but Myoga knows about.She wants to tell the group,but is afaid that they'll hate her because of it.So what will happen when she's turned into a child and everyone finds out?Pairing:RinkuKag,SanShura,M
1. Default Chapter

Chap 1:My Little Secret

(Kag's POV.)

Dear Diary,

I look down at my slumbering companions, then I wonder, can I tell them? Will they hate me for it?

You see, I have a secret that no one but my parents know about, my REAL parents. This secret has haunted me my whole life, It's not that I'm ashamed of what I am, it's just….I afraid of what my father would do when he finds me. That's right my FATHER, no one asks about him and who he is, and for that I'm thankful. Gotta go, their waking up.

Kagome.

I lay down and pretend to sleep.

"WAKE UP WENCH!" screamed the oh-so-loud InuYasha.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know all ready Inubaka." said the little fox demon as he rubbed his eyes, he was obviously still half asleep.

"WHAT DID YA SAY BRAT!" shouted InuYasha as lifted his arm to hit the poor child with a scary look on his face.

"Sit." I said as I sat up.

"WENCH! I…!" he began, but I cut him off.

"Please InuYasha, I'm not in the mood today." InuYasha just 'feh'-ed and sat on his branch as the others got ready.

(Sigh.) Here starts a new, demon fighting day. (Sigh.)

(Hours Later.)

We found about 3 shards today and had headed back to Keade's. Mostly because InuYasha got into another fight with Sesshomaru, and also because I got injected with some poison, not very strong poison, but harmful anyways.

"So is InuYasha going to be okay, Keade?" I asked worriedly.

"He's fine child. Now Myoga I trust ye know how to get that poison out of her." Keade said while looking at Myoga, who quickly jumped on the girls neck to suck out the poison.

'Hmmm, what's this? Her blood tastes like Lord InuYasha's in a way, it didn't taste like that before, wonder why.' thought the flea as he sucked out more than just the poison out.

'Come to think of it I never tasted her blood before…..Could it be!' he thought as a hand suddenly came up a smacked him.

"That, was more than just the poison." I said indifferently, but inside I was fearful that he took the right amount of blood to figure out what I was, this is not good.

Myoga sat there staring at Kagome trying to come to a conclusion.

'Don't worry, I wont tell anyone your little secret.'

I looked at Myoga and saw the look on his face, he knew, and he wasn't going to tell. Knowing this, I relaxed and let the blissful darkness overcome me.

Well,

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	2. Deaging

Chap 2:Deaging

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!" screamed a familiar voice as Kagome shot off the futon.

"Wha…" I said as I rubbed my eyes, completely out of it.

"Shippo needs to be changed." said Miroku, the one who woke her up. (Did I mention Shippo's only 1yrs.old here? Well, he is, and Kagome usually protects and takes care of him, even if it's dangerous.)

"Huh? Oh, okay…" I said as I changed Shippo, still half asleep.

I was exhausted, I had been training extra hard lately, both with Sango and by myself. (Sango is teaching Kagome in the Demon Slayers way.) I know I'll eventually have to tell them, so I know I'll also have to make a demonstration. I also want to make sure I'm strong enough to fight to fight anything that may find me alone. I also want to be able to protect my friends, in fact, maybe I should show them my secret instead of telling them, it would be a lot easier.

"Kagome? You look really tired, maybe you should lie down and sleep." Sango said in a worried tone. I know I shouldn't have, but I was tired, and whenever I sleep I tend to sleep through ANYTHING.

So the last thing I saw before truly letting myself sleep were the worried faces of my 'family,' my second family at least.

(Sango's POV.)

I watched as she fell asleep, she's really pushing herself to get stronger. I know her secret already, but something tells me there's more to it. It worries me the way she pushes herself, it's like she's preparing to face death, which we will have to do, eventually. Kagome's like a sister to me, it hurts that she would keep something from me, but I know that she's keeping it for a good reason.

"HELP! THERE'S AN EVIL WITCH! HELP!" a scream came as the gang, except the sleeping Kagome and baby Shippo.

We went out to she an old wrinkled woman with beady little eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WITCH!" InuYasha shouted in his usual manner. The old woman smirked, chanted a stunning spell, and said,

"YOU have nothing to worry about, I merely came to see the girls." the woman looked at me and Kagome who had subconsciously grabbed Shippo closer to her in a protective embrace. Suddenly, the witch turned her eyes to me.

"No barriers at all on you, but the other…" she began as she turned to Kagome. "has more than enough to cover some powerful auras."

The witch smirked, and started to chant.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" InuYasha Screamed, enraged and confused at what was going on. He clawed at the spell, and after much effort, he broke it.

"I'LL KILL YOU B!"( I don't swear, I'm Catholic. Also, InuYasha swears and shouts a lot, ne?)

And with that he brought his claws down and slashed the old woman but not before these words were uttered.

"It matters not, the damage has been done, my master shall find his daughter, no matter what time she is in. Turn around and see your friend now."

We all turned around to Kagome becoming younger, a deaging spell? What good would that do? Then a certain aura hit me full force,

'It couldn't be….'

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	3. Shadowed Figures

Chap 3:Shadowed Figures

The gang looked at their friend in shock as she got smaller and smaller, till, finally, she stopped.

"Kago…Kagome?" whispered Sango as she grabbed the small bundle that was dressed in a weird kimono.( Think of the thing that baby that Naraku put his heart in wears, okay.)

Inside of the bundle of clothing was Kagome, but, she was a…a baby.

The baby Kagome had her usual blue-black hair, but now it had pink streaks in it. Also, she had two differently colored eyes. Her eyes were usually brown but now only one eye was brown, and the other, an electrifying blue.

The baby looked at Sango in puzzlement, as if questioning who she was. Sango just stood their in shock.

"She's half demon." was the only thing uttered from InuYasha's mouth. Everyone else just nodded.

"She will grow each day, I'm assuming by what the witch said, her father, whoever he may be, will be looking for her, we should be careful." said Miroku in a serious tone, he didn't like this, something was going on.

(In an abandoned ruins.)

"Let me go, yo…you can't d..do this." said a man who was magically trapped to a wall, in an extremely weak voice while looking at a dark figure, who, in turn, smirked evilly.

"Oh, but I can, it is you who can't help anyone. You are just the weak human we used to be." said the figure who was obviously a demon. The 'human' just scowled and glared.

"You forget, I may be just human, but I am your other half, and you can't destroy me!" shouted the human. The demons face scrunched up as he filled with rage, then slowly calmed down and smirked.

"I don't understand why you keep fighting me, I am you, isn't this what you wanted, to be a strong demon? Isn't this what you wished for? It's your fault I even exist, now, we will find our mate and daughter." he said in a calm voice. The human glared even harder than before.

"Don't you dare harm them!" he shouted with a look of worry and rage.

"Harm them," the demon chuckled. "I could not do that, for, even if I am a demon, I still care for them, what demon does not care for their mate and children. No, I merely want what was taken from us to be given back, and to destroy the one who took them away 16 years ago." said the demon in an angry voice as he spoke of this.

The human just looked at his demon side, he didn't know what else to do, for, he felt the same way.

(Naraku's castle.)

"Everything is working out perfectly. At this rate, that pest of a miko will be out of the way, leaving the rest of that wretched group vulnerable." said Naraku as he smirked an evil, vile smirk and chuckled, he really thought, no….knew his plan would work.

2(I wish Naraku wasn't always evil, even if I like him that way, not too many people like Naraku. Sigh.)2

(Back with Inu group.)

"So, what are we going to do now?" said Sango as she held baby Kag to herself.

"We will go to an enchanted forest, where it is normal to have power spikes and put up a barrier, one that can only be seen by miko's." said Keade as she began packing.

Everyone nodded and began packing, InuYasha still angry he had to hold Shippo, because the little 'brat' was currently barfing on him.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGG!"

Can you guess who the demon and human who are actually one person is? Can you guess if their good or evil?

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	4. Arrivals

Chap 4:Arrivals

"How much further is that forest? Kagome looks hungry." complained Sango.

"Don't babies cry when their hungry?" said Miroku in a questioning voice.  
"Yeah, but….I have a feeling that she's hungry." InuYasha raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't even ask InuYasha! Now I know why Kagome gets frustrated all the time!" Sango screamed out in frustration. (I would too.)

"Were here." Keade stated as they arrived in front of a HUGE forest.

(A Few days later.)

After the gang arrived at the forest they went straight to work. They built a small hut and used Kagome's sleeping bags to sleep on at night.

Kagome had gotten bigger and looked to be a few months under a year. Keade said Kagome will only be only be able to do things she could at the age she looked to be, so it really surprised them when Kagome started to walk only a few hours after arriving to the forest. They also found out that, for a baby, Kagome was already very intelligent, she seemed to be able to understand every word they said. She also seemed to completely zone out to think. Which Inu said was freaky. But there was one other thing they found out, Kagome can't turn back to her original age, she would have to grow at the same rate as any other child would after she grew once, which she already did, as I said before.

"Anu zaka maku." Kagome babbled as she pointed to various butterflies, seemingly counting them.

Then, there was a sound echoing through the forest,

"HENTAI!"

The baby shook her head and slowly babbled,

"Nearo meto nata." (Translation: He'll never learn.")

"Hello Kagome." said a voice from behind.

The girl turned her head toward the voice cutely.

She saw a man With short black hair and sunglasses, he wore a plain white sleeveless shirt and blue baggy pants. He was HUGE! He had huge muscles! It made him look scary, but the small girl didn't feel threatened, she felt connected to this man.

"I see the spell worked." he said as he bent down to grab the girl from underneath the shoulders. Baby Kag looked at the man questionably.

"Poku ans takuno? She babbled. (Translation: Who are you?")

The man chuckled. "I believe you already know that."

Baby Kag's eyes got big, she thought no one understand her, she also knew what he was talking about, she inwardly knew who this man was, even if she didn't know why.

To be continued .… (Bang)  
….  
….  
…… …….  
…….  
……… Sorry peoples, I'm the Metallic Dragon,  
My good side just feel off the chair.

Sappirefoxgirl: HOW DID YOU GET OUT!

Metallic Dragon: Oh be quiet, you feel off the chair and I took over.

Sappirefoxgirl: Why do I have to have a split -personality?

Metallic Dragon: Because all Gemini's have one. Also, I constantly get out of those dumb mental cages, you just don't notice because we're the same person.  
Sappirefoxgirl: That explains a lot……I'm tired, goodnight Dark Side.

Metallic Dragon: yeah whatever, you can call me dark side, only you Light side, THE REST OF YOU HAVE TO CALL ME METALLIC DRAGON, DO YOU HEAR ME! BECAUSE IF YOU CAN'T! I'll clean your ears out for you. (Grins evilly.)

Sappirefoxgirl: (Snores away, and talks in her sleep.) Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	5. VERY SHORT!

Chap 5:VERY SHORT! 

A/N: I've been thinking, Kur/Kag is a pairing used VERY often, maybe I should pair Kagome up with Shura or Rinku, PLEASE CONSIDER IT! IT COULD BE GOOD! I mean, she was turned into a baby so she could be around their ages right.

Although, I might just make that the pairing anyways, but, I still want your opinion. Also I would like unusual suggestions for a pairing for Sango, Okay? Please try it out, and tell me if you want Sango to turn into a child too, okay.

(Baby Kag's POV.)

The man, I feel connected to him. Why?

"I'm your father, little one. You were taken from me at birth."

Father? I heard of those from Grandma Keade, she said he was after me and was very dangerous. But, this man didn't seem frighting, he seemed very nice, and….

"LET HER GO YOU DEMON!" Shouted Sango, a woman I really like, she's nice and I feel bad about her family, she tells me about them often.

To be continued...

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl


	6. Why it Happened

Chap 6:Why it Happened

I Think I'm going to do a Rinku/Kag/Shura pairing, as in a threesome, without anything perverted. (I couldn't choose.)

(Where we left off.)

"LET HER GO YOU DEMON!" Shouted Sango.

The man smiled, a smile where you couldn't tell if he was going to be polite, or rip your head off.

"Hello, I don't believe I know you, demon slayer. I am Ototo Taguro." (THE IDENTITY IS REVEALED! No one figured it out! I guess it was kinda hard to understand.)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KAGOME!" Sango screamed, completely ignoring what he said.

"Hn, I am her father, if you were concentrating you would have noticed that." he said in an isn't-it-obvious voice, while lifting up one eyebrow questioningly.

"You can be her father, she has pink streaks in her hair." said Miroku as he walked out of the bushes.

"How'd you get here?" Sango said questioningly.

"Well, I……" Miroku started

"CAN WE STAY FOCUSED HERE!" Inu Shouted frustrated.

Now Taguro's right eyebrow was twitching agitatedly.

"Look, I won't hurt you." he said in a frustrated voice, he hated not being able to kill such annoying creatures, but they were important to his daughter, and deny it all he like, he still had a human heart that he only showed to his family.

"What is going on?"

Everyone turned around to see Keade looking piercingly at Taguro, intent on squishing every bit of information out of him. Taguro sighed, he had this conversation (More like questioning.) before, with his mate, that was how he met her. Not a good memory.

"Look, I'm just here to take what was taken from me years ago." he said, all the while getting more and more impatient with the baka ningen.

"And how exactly was she taken away?" said Keade in a piercing tone that meant business, the others were shocked, they never knew the old woman could speak in such a way. The hair on Taguro's neck bristled and stood up in his attempt to calm himself, but every demon knows how hard it is to control their beast. He looked up at the woman, and if his eyes weren't hidden behined his shades, you'd see you were getting a VERY cold stare.

"The ruler of spirit-world thought it appropriate to take the child away from any 'bad' influences. By the way monk, she got her pink streaks from her mothers side of the family." He said in a calm voice that was covered in ice.

To be continued………………..

Metallic Dragon: Still too short.

Sapphirefoxgirl: I know, but can you blame me? I inherited the laziness from my dad.

Metallic Dragon: Yes I can.

Sapphirefoxgirl: Hey! Your me! So that means your lazy too!

Metallic Dragon: (Drinks Soda and burps.) Night night.

Sapphirefoxgirl: And she calls me lazy………….anyways, I bet you all know who Kag's mother is, it's kinda obvious.

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	7. Home

Chap 7:Home

I'm sorry all people who wanted Kagome to be with only one of the candidates, (Rinku and Shura.) but……I think I'll keep it this way, It would be fun to read about the two boys getting jealous. Sorry! But I can't see Kagome with only one, I'm weird that way………….

(On with the story!)

"We should discuss this at the hut." Keade said in her regular tone, yet if you listened hard enough you could hear the curiosity in her voice.

They all walked to the hut, Sango constantly looking back at the now snoozing Kags, she was very protective of her sister figure, even if she was magically turned into a child.

Finally, they got to the hut.

"Now, continue your story." she demanded. (I AM, I AM!DON'T PUSH ME!)

Taguro growled, but did she demanded.

"Me and her mother met when I was taken to a ningen jail for a crime I didn't commit, her mother was working for the spirit-world ruler as one of his detectives. He had sensed my high amount of potential as a weak ningen and…" he was cut off by the rather rude Miroku.

"Ningen?" he questioned, Taguro snapped.

"I SAID I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED WITH KAGOME!NOT MY LIFES STORY!" he shouted, Miroku shrank back in fear and nodded his head.

"Continue, please." said Sango who was interested in what happened.

Taguro calmed himself and continued.

"Anyways, I started to work for the spirit-world detectives and I did well. But, I wanted to be stronger, it was an obsession, so I went to a tournament that had a rule free wish as a prize, my team won. I wished to be demon, I had wanted Kagome's mother to do the same, but she refused, she said she had her honor, and that she liked her race. I didn't like the idea of her dieing without me, so, I gave her the life-span of a demon, as well as the youth. She was angry, and now has a spell that makes herself appear old. She got over it, and we mated, Kagome was born, however spirit-world became wary of me, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to control my demon beast. They took Kagome and my mate, Genkai, (YUP, YOU WERE RIGHT TAENIAEA!) away, then separated them too. In truth, Kagome never truly aged, she couldn't without at least one blood relative there. No demon child, half or full-blooded, could age without being with one of the parents for at least 30 days. That spell the witch used was only a reverse spell to reverse the spell put on her to make her, and everyone else, believe she was aging normally, the same spell Genkai used. All memories she had made with that spell will never be returned, she will learn everything on her own once again. Also, she had to be returned to her true age at the same day, month, and time she was born, June 10th, at 4:17AM." He finally finished with a glare.

The others stood there, wide-eyed, they couldn't believe it. It was too much for them.  
But Keade stood there, as calm as ever.

"I see, so you were wrongly accused, what will you now that you have Kagome back?" asked Keade.

"Yes, I was, I will take her with me, Get her mother, train her, and will bring her back at this very time when she is precisely 15yrs.old." he said truthfully, he was wrongly accused, but, he still killed many in his rage and anger towards the spirit-world.

"When will you take her?" Sango asked.

"Now." he stated.

"NOW!" The group screamed in bewilderment.

"Yes."

"I'm going too." Sango said in determination.

"But Sango…" both Miroku and Inu started.

"You heard him, we'll be back in 15yrs, but for you it will only be a couple of days or something." she said , she was still in love with Miroku, but, she knew it wouldn't work between them, besides, she couldn't let her sister live life without her.

"Very well, I'll let you come." Tagura said, accepting that she deeply cared for his daughter.

And, with that done, they left.

It was time to start over.

To be continued………………………………

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	8. Revealations

Chap.8:Revealations

Okay, sorry I took so long to update, but I had to think some things through. I finally figured Kagome will be with Rinku and Sango will be with Shura, it took me awhile to asccept that pairing though. I'll do a Kagome/Shura some other time. 

3333333 (With Baby Kag, Taguro, and Sango.)

Baby Kag babbled happily as her father jumped into the well and Sango followed, she loved the glowing colors that surrounded them.

Sango smiled as they landed in Kagome's time, she always wondered what it was like in here.

"MOM!I heard something, I think Kagome's home!" came a shout.

A boy came into the small shrine and saw the three inhabitants and froze.

"MOM!" he shouted

The mother came running.

"Souta! What's wrong!" she screamed as she saw Taguro.

"It, it's you!" she shouted, then saw baby Kag, who was staring, confused at these actions and events.

"KAGOME!"

"Aku sara furu masa?" (Translation: Do I know you?)

"What did you do to her!" shouted the mother, Aruka (Fake name, but I needed to call her something other than "The Mother".)

Taguro glared.

"I didn't do a thing except order a witch to take that aging spell off her so that I could find her."

"Give me my daughter!" Aruka shouted.

Suddenly, Aruka was dangling in the air as Taguro held her by the neck.

"She never was YOUR daughter, and I know you never treated her like one, merely acting as if you did in front of people so that they didn't know the kind of things YOU did and allowed to be done to her." and with that he let the disgusting woman done, dropping her harshly.

"Mom, what's he talking about?" all eyes turned to the boy, he did not know? He didn't know that his own mother abused his beloved 'sister'. Taguro's face turned bitter as he turned back to Aruka.

"I see, you abuse my child, yet, you shield your son from the truth and treat him as some kind of pampered brat." he spat out face contorted in anger and the hairs on the back of his neck bristling.

'Abuse.' was the only word in Souta's mind.  
'Abuse.' it rung and echoed through his mind like a sorrowful cry.

He loved his sister, she protected him from the day he was born, she was even the one who NAMED him. She was like a super hero to him, protecting him and keeping others from bullying him. How could he not have noticed this? It was obvious now that it was said, all the unexplained bruises, the way she would always smile a smile that didn't always seem happy, not to mention the way she would belittle herself.

As Souta thought these thoughts, similar thoughts were ringing through Sango's head as she looked at the whimpering woman one the floor. Kagome-chan, her best friend, her sister, was abused? And then, just as it did to Souta, it all seemed so obvious, so clear, that she wanted to pull her hair out in anger that she hadn't seen it before.

"I suppose you made her afraid of me as well, made her think that once I came bad things would happen. Hn, it doesn't matter, she does not remember you, what you did, but I'll come back, and when I do, expect not to live much longer." and with that Taguro and Sango turned away about to make a portal to Makai.

And as they left, Souta watched, wondering if he'd ever see his beloved sister again. 


End file.
